


Anniversary

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Clitoris Piercing, Dates, Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Piercings, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Piercings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: It's Korekiyo and Miu's anniversary, he's got big plans, but she forgot entirely until Kokichi reminded her. They improvise, Korekiyo comes over, they go on a date, then back to her place for anniversary sex.
Relationships: Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

“So, do you know what today is?” Kokichi asked, pushing himself back to hang upside down off of Miu’s bed, twirling a dick shaped fidget spinner between his fingers. 

“A day to get my pussy filled?” Miu’s reply was slightly snappish, she was having a hard time angling the pliers properly to attach the battery wire to her new wearable plug. 

“That’s every day, you ridiculous cum rag. But what day is only today?” he laughed at her, kicking lightly at the wall to scuff the soles of his shoes along it. 

“The day I shove the purple spiky dildo down your throat for interrupting me while I’m working?!” she glared, spinning the chair away from the workbench. 

“First of all, no, but you might shove that somewhere else today. And secondly,” he gestured towards her skirt, “I can see up your skirt from here, why the hell aren’t you wearing any underwear??” 

Her eyebrows knit together, trying to figure out what he was alluding to. It was Kokichi, so he could just be winding her up for nothing, but maybe she had actually forgotten something. It wasn’t his birthday or hers… She decided to answer the second part, “I decided to bless the world with a good view,” Miu shrugged, “And I forgot to do laundry.” 

He giggled, “That disgusting fuck hole isn’t really a privilege to see since you show it to everybody who asks and most people who don’t, but okies,” Kokichi kicked off the wall to roll over and sit properly, “I guess you won’t need panties today anyway.” 

Miu fought the temptation to chuck the pliers at him- they could actually hurt if they hit him, and grabbed a roll of duct tape instead, “Dumb shota pipsqueak,” she tossed it at his head, smirking when it grazed his hair as he ducked away, “What’s today??” 

He twirled the fidget spinner and watched the cocks go around, “Well, nothing important, I guess. Just your anniversary with Kiyo... “ 

“Fuck me in the assssss,” she groaned. She’d meant to remember that, meant to do something romantic or special or extra sexy, something to match whatever grand gesture he’d come up with for the night because he was always doing something, but it hadn’t worked at all. 

“Is that what you’re gonna tell him?” Kokichi laughed again, “Sounds pretty tame for an anniversary, that’s just a Tuesday for you two, right? I expected the whips and chains, or, I dunno, drugs and fucking machines? What do you guys even do? You’re both freaks.” 

“Why the hell didn’t you remind me earlier this week?!” Miu snapped, crossing her arms, “This isn’t my fault!” 

“One, I did,” he rolled his eyes, “And two, don’t worry, you know Kiyo won’t be mad.” 

She wished she was worried about him getting mad. That would be easy to deal with. He’d snap at her, she’d cringe and whine and ask to be let off the hook, and he’d do it without question, just like he always did when she didn’t let him keep talking or accidentally got motor oil in his hair. But he wouldn’t be mad about being forgotten. He’d be hurt, in that soft, reserved sort of way that happened any time he was left out or it was pointed out how he didn’t fit in. And then he’d smile and wave away her comfort because he didn’t think it was a problem if anybody hurt him. 

“Hey, earth to the walking fleshlight?” Kokichi called her attention back, watching the anxiety and guilt mingle on her face, “What’s wrong?” 

“I should just break up with him,” she blurted out, then looked slightly surprised at the suggestion. 

“Uh, what?” he blinked, for once he couldn’t follow her at all. How she’d gotten to such a stupid idea actually eluded him. 

The vulnerability of the explanation disgusted her and she spun back to her invention, “Well, you know, he’s lucky to get any of this pussy at all and if he’s not going to be amazing enough for me to remember stuff with him, then- well- I don’t need to feel bad- he’s just not good enough for me!” 

Kokichi rolled his eyes again, “That might be the dumbest thought you’ve ever had and you tried to put gravel up your ass last week.” 

“It was in a condom!” she felt her voice rising. 

“Still dumb, but nowhere near as dumb as this,” he shrugged, “You’re being dumb so you don’t have to be sad, but you don’t even have to be sad anyway. Just tell Kiyo you forgot to plan anything but you’re looking forward to whatever and you’ll plan something special later or some shit. It’s fine.” 

“You should have reminded me, this is actually your fault,” her tone turned accusatory, “you know my golden brain has too much to worry about to keep dates in mind. I’m gonna change the course of human history with my inventions, so I can’t waste space for anniversaries.” 

“Yep, your right, I’m just trying to ruin your relationship,” he giggled, “You caught me. Tell Kiyo that and stop being so dumb.” 

“Fine! I will! When is he coming over anyway?” she sat the toy back down and turned back to face him. 

“You know, you can text your partner yourself…” he waited for the glare, “But he’ll be here in, like, half an hour.” 

“How do you know that?” she blinked, then got up and went to the dresser, digging for any clean clothes. 

“You expect me to know and are surprised that I do?” he hopped off of the bed and flopped down on top of the giant teddy bear beside the bathroom, “One of my spies saw him leave the house and he’s walking this way.” 

“That’s such a weird lie,” Miu sighed, “And I have exactly 0 clean outfits. What I’m wearing is cleanest, but I got solvent on it earlier…” 

“Shower and open the door naked? Be sexy and text him to bring clothes he wants to see you in?” Kokichi suggested, “While you’re at it, tell him to bring food. I’m starving.” 

“Hmm, yeah, okay, that’s kinda hot,” Miu agreed, stripping off her clothes and picking up her phone. 

She opened the camera and held out the phone to Kokichi, “Here, take a pic when I say I’m ready.” 

“I don’t really want cooties…” he raised an eyebrow, “Looking at naked girls is how you get them, right?” 

“I gave you a cootie shot last week, dummy,” she rolled her eyes, carefully arranging herself so one arm supported her large breasts and the other just partially obscured her vulva, better for a teasing, suggestive tone. “Ready.” 

Kokichi snapped a few pictures from different angles then passed the phone back. She picked the best and sent it to Korekiyo. 

[text to Korekiyo]: Oh no! Looks like I have nothing to wear! Pick me up something sexy? 

After just a moment, he responded. 

[text to Miu]: Of course. Any specifics? 

[text to Korekiyo]: No, just sexy. Also, grab dinner for the Lie Baby. 

Korekiyo chuckled at the directive and changed course to take a subway to the mall. 

[text to Miu]: Of course. I’ll be there in about 45 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is it~?" Kokichi called to the knock on the door, despite obviously knowing the answer. 

"Hello Kokichi," Korekiyo's reply was slightly muffled, though it was apparent that he tried to project sufficiently to be heard properly through the door, "It is Kiyo, of course. Were you not expecting me?"

Kokichi hopped up from his spot on the teddy bear and moved to hover just in front of the door. "Kiyo, Kiyo, hmm, I don't know if I know anyone named Kiyo…" 

"Open the fucking door, brat!" Miu yelled from the shower. 

"Oh, don't you?" he could hear the smile in Korekiyo's voice, apparently he enjoyed the joke. "I'm Miu's partner, and your friend, last I'd checked." 

"I'm sorry, it's not ringing any bells. I don't think cum toilets have partners… don't you just tie them up on the subway for anyone to use?" Kokichi giggled, bouncing on his toes. 

Miu's moan from the shower made him laugh harder, it was really too easy sometimes. 

"Well, you'll forgive the suggestive nature of the response…" Korekiyo hedged, "But I think you'll find that those without sense or discretion tend to find equally wanton partners."

"Oh my god!" he crowed, moving closer to the door, "That's got to be the classiest way anyone has called themselves a slut."

The shower turned off and Miu stepped out, toweling off her hair. "Let him in."

"Indeed," Korekiyo chuckled, "One last thing to establish my identity, I'm the one who's brought your dinner, which is rapidly cooling." 

"That's all you had to say!" he pulled the door open and snatched the paper bag, "It wasn't even locked, you could have just come in." 

Korekiyo smiled and stepped inside, "It would be very impolite to attempt entry when an invitation hadn't been granted, wouldn't it?"

"What are you? Some kind of vamp-" Miu cut off Kokichi's joke.

"Don't worry! You're always invited to come inside me!" she moaned. 

Korekiyo smiled behind his mask and sat the bag of clothes down, "And apparently to dress you- equally wonderful opportunities. May I?" he extended a hand to request the towel. 

"Sure thing, Creepshow. I'm your doll tonight," she smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed when he gestured to do so. 

Korekiyo began gently working the water out of her hair, "You do spoil me," he murmured, running bandaged fingers through the silky strands, and transitioning to drying her body. 

"Kiyo…" Kokichi complained, unwrapping his sandwich, "You didn't get me a meal with a toy." 

"My apologies," he looked over, "I didn't have much on me and wanted to ensure you had enough to eat. I'll get you a trinket to make up for it." 

Miu reached for Korekiyo's hand, "Lighten up, it's enough that you're feeding that brat. What did you get me to wear?" She wondered if it had been okay to ask him to spend more money than he'd planned. 

"Ah," he smiled, "That I could buy on credit. Or rather, those. Here-" he moved softly back to the bag and began removing items one by one. 

A shortish, fluffy pink skirt, mostly in tulle. A tight, silky pink camisole that left nothing to the imagination, least of all her breasts. A sparkling, white, knitted wrap to go over her shoulders. White thigh highs with pink ribbons. And a small, white leather harness to go around her hips and between her legs with an attached glittery pink silicone strap on. 

"This number is a bit different," he remarked about the last item, "In that it does fit in a ring here, for security, but more relevantly, it has a curved projection to go inside you and is of variable density, thus when it is touched, sucked, or used for thrusting, it should also move about inside you, for dual stimulation."

Miu burst out laughing, "I tell you to get me something to wear and you pick a strap on!! Geez, why bother with anything else?! It's clear what you want!" 

Korekiyo's smile gained a hidden edge and he stepped back to her, swiftly tilting up her chin with his fingers to make her meet his eyes, "Indeed, it is. I want you here," he gestured to the bed, "All day and night if possible, until we're both reduced to quivering bundles of sensation and escaping bodily fluids," he leaned down and pressed a cloth-covered kiss to just below her ear, "However, I also want the pageantry. And that means taking you to a nice restaurant wearing that. I'm wearing something interesting too, under this suit," he slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small white remote to hand to her. "Turn it on, if you like."

Miu's face flushed and she was sure she'd need another shower, "Kiyo, you're too hot. I don't know how I can handle it when you say things like that…" 

He smirked, pushing her back on the bed and pulling the bandages loose on two of his fingers. "Quite right, we should take care of this before we get you dressed, hm?" He parted her willing legs and thrust the naked fingers inside her. 

"Hn," her voice caught in her throat, "Oh, yeah!" She clenched around his fingers, rocking her hips to get the rhythm just right. After more than a year of regular sex, they'd gotten each other's base preferences down, and it wasn't long before his thrusts brought on spasms and breathy cries of pleasure. 

"Some of us are trying to eat over here," Kokichi whined dramatically as soon as Miu had orgasmed, "That's gross!" 

Korekiyo chuckled, turning to him, "We'll be leaving shortly. Forgive the disturbance, you're aware of how she needs to be maintained." 

"He-hey, we just-" Miu cried out in unexpected arousal.

"Yes, and you'll be waiting a while for the next one," he hauled her back into a sitting position and began wiping away the fluids with the towel.


	3. Chapter 3

“There now, all ready,: Korekiyo smiled behind his mask, putting the last touch of blush on Miu’s cheek. She was dressed to his specifications, wearing everything he’d bought, plus a pair of pink mary janes. 

“Well, let me see-” she started to grab for a mirror, but Korekiyo wrapped his hand around hers. 

“Mm, I don’t think so,” he pulled her up and toward the door, “You’re for my eyes, not your own. Let’s go.” 

The natural blush darkened under her makeup and she clenched her thighs together, squeezing the silicone inside her. “Hnngh, Kiyo, that’s hot.” 

“And gross!” Kokichi called from the workbench, where he was unorganizing all of the small fasteners in the drawers. 

“We’ll return shortly, dear,” Korekiyo chuckled, “Try not to cause too much trouble, hm?” 

“Nah, I’m gonna cause as much as possible, I bet I can find some glue in here somewhere!” Kokichi stuck his tongue out playfully. 

“Humanity is beautiful,” he sighed, pulling Miu along out the door to walk to the bus station. 

“So, where are we going?” she asked, slightly breathless; walking shifted the toy inside her and made it difficult to concentrate. 

“We’ve a reservation at a restaurant owned by an acquaintance of sorts,” he steadied her automatically, “I’m sure it will be to your standards.” 

“Did you suck someone’s dick to get us into a restaurant?” she giggled, faking a scandalized expression. 

“Mm, “a lady doesn’t kiss and tell”?” he smirked, guiding her to sit down on the bench at the bus stop. 

“You aren’t a lady-” she shook her head, reaching into a small bag to turn up the power with remote he’d given her, “Ladies don’t date whores.” 

“Perhaps-” he shuddered, swallowing once deliberately to maintain composure, “-perhaps not. But I won’t be divulging the details of our arrangement. You are disinclined to hold your tongue.” 

“That’s fair,” she laughed, turning the dial up again. 

He placed a hand over his mask and nodded in acknowledgment. The bus pulled up to the stop and they boarded it silently, choosing seats toward the back. It wasn’t crowded, there was plenty of room between them and anyone else, and nothing of particular note going on. The driver pulled away from the stop, as expected, an older lady sat with her groceries toward the front, a few students clustered toward the middle, absorbed in reading on their tablets, and one older man slept behind them. 

Taking in the scene, Korekiyo smiled again, distracted briefly by the beautiful mundanity. “Aren’t they beautiful?” he murmured, gesturing discreetly toward the other passengers. 

Miu blinked, surprised to have her attention focused outward when things between them were so much more titillating. Her eyes flicked over the other people on the bus and she shook her head, quirking a fond smile. “You’re such a weirdo,” she looked up toward his face, “I can’t believe this is what gets you going, especially with my huge tits here right now.” 

Korekiyo reached over and stroked her cheek, “Do not worry, you do have much of my attention.” 

The bus arrived at their stop shortly and he rose, gesturing for her to follow him. A short walk down a few side streets brought them to an understated cafe. A doorman smiled his recognition and opened the door for them. 

Miu looked around; it was a strange place. There were several small tables, the walls were lined with hanging plants, and there were no decorations or menus anywhere. “Kiyo?” 

“Nothing to worry about, let’s sit down.” Korekiyo walked to the corner table, pulled out her chair, then sat down himself. 

“This is getting creepy,” Miu sat, looking around again, “Is this some weird sex dungeon?” 

“I would expect you to recognize a dungeon, my love,” he responded mildly, then turned his attention to the approaching owner. “Hello, my friend.” 

“Kiyo! I’m so glad to see you!” the owner exclaimed; they were flamboyantly dressed, with flashy layered robes and extravagant makeup. “And this must be Miu,” he turned to her, “Goodness has he had a lot to say about you.” 

Miu blushed, suddenly insecure with what might have been said. Korekiyo was prone to very sincere compliments and that could be awkward to deal with. “Oh- well,” she recovered her bravado, “When your girlfriend has pussy this good, you probably don’t shut up about it.” 

The owner laughed, “Sounds about right. So, you want the house special?” 

Korekiyo nodded, “Of course.” 

Miu blinked, “I guess? Kiyo?” 

He nodded again. 

“The same food restrictions?” the owner asked, “Does she have any?” 

“Yes, the same for me. She has none,” he explained, reaching across the table for her hand. 

“I’ll get that started,” they smiled, waving lightly before stepping away. 

“If you’re not gonna explain,” Miu laughed, reaching into her bag to turn up the intensity again, “We’ll have fun this way.” 

Korekiyo gasped, eyes widening. “Oh my.” He squeezed her hand gently. 

She pulled out the remote and looked at it, “So, I’ve tried this dial and I know this button turns it on, but what about the button on the bottom? What does that do?” 

He folded his lips under the mask, softly biting one. Smearing his lipstick was of less concern than keeping quiet. 

“I guess we’ll just have to try it,” she laughed, pressing it down. 

The shock made Korekiyo’s face flush and he tightened his grip on her. 

“Something that hurts then…” she smirked, “I can probably guess.” She pushed the button several times in quick succession. 

“I- Ah-” His hands flew to cover his mouth, muffling further sound. The toy inside him had an intense shock that increased in strength up to three times in a row before resetting, and the positioning was perfect for overstimulating his prostate. Perhaps giving Miu a remote without telling her the specifics had been ill-considered, but it was likely the case that her awareness would change nothing. This would be a very interesting dinner. 

She grinned and watched him struggle to continue his reserved manner. A really fun part of sex with Korekiyo was peeling that reservation away, but she didn’t want to overdo it at the restaurant. “So, happy anniversary? Are you having fun?” 

“Y-yes,” he nodded, taking a deep breath. “Are you?” 

She nodded, “Yeah, this has been sexy and bizarre, so just like most times with you.” 

“Kehehe, is that how you see our time together?” His hands found hers again, and he traced light circles on them with his bandaged thumbs. 

“Mostly,” she shrugged, squeezing his hands back lightly. 

“I have a present for you as well,” he smiled, “I’ll give it to you when we return to your house.” 

“Geez, d’you have to spoil me so much? Like, you’re lucky to have me, but you know, sometimes- you go overboard,” she looked down, trying to sort through the jumble of feelings and concepts in her mind, “It makes me look like a bad girlfriend!” came out of her mouth. 

Korekiyo’s brow furrowed and he wondered if he should pull his hands away. This idea called for either reassurance or an apology, quite possibly both, but how to deliver them? His anxiety began to rise, he always felt too much, too intensely, and he could hear his Sister’s voice whispering in his mind “Apologize. You’ve made her uncomfortable. You’re lucky she wants to deal with you at all and you’re ruining it.” It wasn’t that she would approve of Miu, just that she would always disapprove of him. 

“Whoa, Kiyo,” Miu recognized the glaze over his eyes as he started dissociating, “Kiyo, hey, come back.” 

“I-” he lifted his eyes to look at her and tried to clear the fuzz and echoes from his thoughts, “I’m sorry.” 

She squeezed his hand, “You’re okay. Just come back, okay? My golden brain was going too fast for my mouth again, I don’t know what I said that freaked you out, but it wasn’t what I meant, okay?” Korekiyo was nearly always willing to accept that explanation; it was a tip Kokichi had given her months ago. 

He shook his head and focused on her face, “It wasn’t what you meant?” He tried to keep the wave of guilt under control. 

“No, the words were all dumb. I just meant-” she floundered for words that would avoid vulnerability. She couldn’t find any. “I meant I forgot our anniversary and I feel bad.” 

A fond, relieved smile broke his lips and reached his eyes, where she could see it. “Oh, well, you needn’t feel bad. One wouldn’t expect you to remember such trivial affairs as the date of anything, dear. The sentimentality may be important to me, but you aren’t meant to share my feelings, merely be indulgent of them. We engage with our relationship differently; that’s quite a good thing.” The remnants of anxiety began to fade. It was a simple misunderstanding. It was nearly always a simple misunderstanding. 

“You’re too sweet,” Miu shook her head, “But I deserve that.” 

“He is, isn’t he?” the owner walked up again, this time carrying a tray with two enormous bowls of curry, each emanating a bizarre, yet delicious scent. “Here you go!” he sat a bowl in front of each of them, then put the glasses of water beside them. “No sharing, Kiyo, your stomach can’t take hers.” 

“Duly noted,” Korekiyo smiled, breaking apart his disposable chopsticks and beginning to pick through the food to examine the ingredients. 

“This smells amazing!” Miu grinned, promptly digging into hers as well. The balance of flavor was ridiculous, but it worked well. Sweet, savory, salty, sour, everything mingled on her tongue in an amazing way. “What’s in this?!” 

“A little bit of almost everything,” the owner grinned, “Enjoy yourselves.” He walked away. 

“This is my new favorite place,” Miu commented between bites, “We’ve gotta come here again. And we have to bring the Lie Baby.” 

“I’m sure that can be arranged,” Korekiyo began eating more calmly. His dish was quite sweet and interestingly textured. A culinary triumph, as always, though with indiscernible balance. He reached under the table, sliding his free hand up Miu’s thigh. 

Miu gave no outward acknowledgment, as was their custom for clandestine activity, but spread her legs slightly for him. He tapped the toy under her skirt, wiggling it softly. 

“Happy anniversary, dear,” he smiled, gritting his teeth when her fingers closed around the remote.


	4. Chapter 4

The date passed in a flurry of pleasure, sexual, gustatory, and social. They each boxed a small portion of their meal for Kokichi and journeyed back to Miu’s house the way they came. 

“You’re hom-” Kokichi exclaimed when the door open, before being cut off by Miu shoving Korekiyo toward the bed. 

“Okay, I can’t take it anymore, you need to get in me or I need to put this in you, I don’t care, someone is being in someone and we’re fucking!” she started pulling at his clothes. 

“Yes, yes,” he gently removed her hands so he could undress without risking ripping anything, “Give Kokichi the bag.” 

She handed the bag of leftovers off to Kokichi, pausing to look at the project spread all over the floor. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m making my beloved Shuichi a scrapbook!” he grinned, taking the food, “See, this page is his first date with me, that one is his first date with Kaito, that one is with Kaede, and Maki’s going to give me stuff for her later. What’s this?” 

“Weird ass curry from some place Kiyo knows, you’ll love it, promise,” she grinned, “And that is the mushiest thing I’ve ever heard, dumb shota. Who scrapbooks dates they didn’t go on?” 

“Is it weird-ass curry or weird ass-curry?” Kokichi laughed, “I don’t think I want the second.” 

She lightly bonked him on the head and rolled her eyes, “Just eat it. You can put the boxes in the microwave.” She turned back to Korekiyo, who was now fully undressed and folding his clothes. 

“Your lipstick is supernatural,” she smiled, tossing off her own clothes into a heap, and moving forward to push him back in the bed. 

Kokichi went to the microwave, put the leftovers in, then turned on the television, so he had something to listen to besides them fucking. He flipped through the channels before settling on a robot anime. 

Korekiyo’s arms went around Miu and he gasped lightly when she pulled out the vibrator she’d been gleefully tormenting him with. 

“Don’t worry, babe,” she peppered his bare cheeks with kisses, “I won’t leave you empty.” She pushed the strap-on inside him, gliding smoothly into his already stretched hole. 

“Mm, you never do,” he relaxed, rolling his hips back to get as close as possible. 

The strap-on moving inside her was motivation to keep thrusting on its own, and watching Korekiyo’s face contort and flush spurred her on further. She shifted her weight back on her knees and pulled his legs up to hook over her shoulders, so she could brace her arms around his thighs. He reached up and interlocked his fingers with hers, squeezing tighter with the increasing intensity. 

“This toy is,” she panted, keeping up a frantic pace, “the best. We have to use it more often.” 

He nodded, eyes widening as he started over the edge. Waves of pleasure crashed over him while cum flowed from the tip of his cock, collecting in a pool just under his ribs. 

Miu shifted to the side, collapsing to catch her breath while she wiggled out of the harness. She slipped her fingers over her clit to maintain sensation. 

“Mm, that was,” he sighed, contentedly, “Magnificent.” He reached into his bag for a handkerchief to wipe off. “I believe now’s the right time,” he withdrew a small box and handed it to her. “Happy anniversary.” 

Miu blinked, confused at the change of pace, but opened the box, whereupon her confusion deepened. It was body jewelry, three nearly identical pieces, stainless steel bars with a beautiful mottled pink bead attached to a hoop that connected to each side, one was slightly longer than the other two. 

“Uh- thanks? I don’t have any piercings, Creepshow…” she looked at him for an explanation. 

“No, you don’t. But where do those look like they belong?” he moved to sit between her legs. 

She looked back down at them, “Um, if they go together- Oh! They’re a nipple/clit set, right? Like the hot chick in the video last week?” 

“Precisely,” she knew his smile was significant, it had that edge, but she hadn’t put together what it meant yet. 

“Okay, cool, but, um, I can’t wear pierced jewelry? That’s why I have the clamp kind?” she pressed for an explanation. 

“One expects you’ll still be able to wear those, if you like, just at the other orientation,” he pulled out a small package that was marked “sterile” and handed it to her. 

She looked through the plastic and saw a pair of forceps with a circle at the end, three wrapped needles, and a pair of gloves. The puddle between her legs widened dramatically as she understood. “Y- you’re gonna?” she met his eyes for confirmation, then moaned “Kiyo- that’s too hot!” 

He chuckled, “Indeed. Here,” he got three alcohol pads and began swabbing off her nipples, “I expect we’ll start here, so you’ll have plenty of time to anticipate.” 

Miu simply nodded, verbal capabilities seemingly unable to keep up with her thoughts. 

Korekiyo disinfected his hands, then opened the package, pulling on the gloves and unwrapping the first needle. The process had started him getting hard again, but he didn’t give outward acknowledgment of that. He took the forceps, teased up the first nipple, then pinched it between them. “Alright, dear, I’m going to push the needle through in one motion, then leave it while I screw on the ring, then pull it through and close it. Understood?” 

“Just do it!” she cried out, reaching down to shove her fingers inside her pussy; this was too good not to masturbate during. 

He nodded, tightened the forceps, lined up the needle, and slid it through her nipple with no hesitation. 

Miu screamed, cumming explosively around her fingers, but made an effort to hold still so Korekiyo could finish the piercing. 

Once the needle was through, he removed the forceps, and took the first nipple ring, screwed it onto the end, and pulled the needle the rest of the way through. Then he unscrewed the needle and closed the ring. 

“Are you ready for the second one?” he asked, glancing down at the sopping wet sheet between her legs. 

“Fuck yeah!” she grinned. 

He repeated the process nearly exactly and with the exact same result. He chuckled once the ring was closed and properly in place. “Humanity is beautiful. Let’s get some of this dried off so I can do the last one.” 

Miu grabbed the towel and started mopping up the excess fluid from around her vulva. “This is the best anniversary present ever.” 

Kokichi looked over, “Only a cum dumpster would say that about something that made them scream so loud.” 

“Hnngh,” Miu’s breath caught, “Cum d-dumpster.” 

“That is a bit counterproductive, dear,” Korekiyo admonished lightly, “I’m trying to get this dry, so I can disinfect.” 

Kokichi shrugged, “That’s the syphilis task, right?” 

He sighed, “You know the word is Sisyphean. It’s a reference to Sisyphus…” 

“Yeah, it’s just funny to make you explain it every time,” he went back to eating his curry. 

“This will hurt a bit,” Korekiyo warned her before swabbing off her clitoris with alcohol, then fully retracting the hood. “You’re lucky, most people don’t have quite enough tissue here to support a piercing, but you do.” 

“I’m lucky, so you can shove a needle through my clit….” she moaned, finding that idea the most arousing notion she’d considered all day. 

He placed the forceps around it and tightened them, then unwrapped the needle, “Obviously, this will be agony. Enjoy it, my love.” He forced the needle through. 

“Oh, oh no,” Miu gasped, shock stealing away much of her volume, “It’s too much, I- you can’t touch it. Kiyo…” 

“Take a breath, dear, almost done,” he glanced at her face, searching for signs of an actual withdrawal of consent, though what he’d do about it if there was one, he was uncertain. The needle would have to move regardless. He decided she seemed lucid enough to use a safeword if she meant one. 

Miu nodded, struggling to fully inflate her lungs. It was the most intense thing she’d ever felt, and it was too pleasurable and too painful to make sense of. Korekiyo screwed on the ring, then pulled the needle deftly through, unscrewing it, and closing the ring around her swollen, lightly bleeding clitoris. 

“There now, how beautiful. Those will have to heal before we can play with them, but that’s what you have holes for, isn’t it?” he carefully moved the sharps off of the bed and spread her legs further. “No problems with your implant, yes?” They often had fluid exchange, but if it were reproductively capable, he always tried to remember to check and make sure nothing had changed. The consequences were too important to ignore. 

“Fu-fuck me, fuck me,” she gasped out, wrapping her legs around him. 

Taking that as an affirmative, Korekiyo quickly lined up, and pushed his cock inside her, keeping his hands on her hips to guide him. She’d already had so many orgasms, everything was nearly without friction, but she was so sensitive that moans fell from her lips every breath. It was a perfect conclusion to a wonderful day. 

“I love you,” he leaned down to breathe next to her ear and press kisses down her neck. “I love you.” 

Miu wriggled beneath him, trying to grind closer. She ran her fingernails over his back, then gently tangled her fingers in his hair. They reached the last orgasm of the night, simultaneously, egged on by the other’s expressions of pleasure into a dual climax. Her spasms around his cock drained it and they collapsed, exhausted, in a pile.


End file.
